River, Take the Wheel!
by MysteryGal5
Summary: Teenagers River Song and John Smith reconnect after not seeing each other for a long time and try to figure out the truth behind each other all while trying to escape the cops. (Modern/Teenage AU) (River x Eleven Short Story)
1. Hello Sweetie

**So this idea came to me a long time ago in the middle of the night when I was typing a totally different OS, came up with another OS, and then this short story came from that second OS. I'm excited for this because River and The Doctor are one of my OTP's and this is my first multi-chapter fic for _Doctor Who_.**

 ** _Quick Notes_ : This is a modern teenage AU, the Doctor is Eleven but will go under the name John Smith.**

 ** _Disclaimer_ : I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter One: Hello Sweetie

"Son of a - !" He curses himself for having parked his car so far from the store.

John Smith walks out of the grocery store, trying his best to balance two filled-to-the-rim-and-about-to-break plastic grocery bags that hang on his two lanky arms while walking through the gigantic parking lot with his car keys tightly gripped in his teeth. The heavy groceries take a toll on his frail body as the taste of metal is testing his gag reflex to an extreme. Even though he was a teenager boy well past puberty (or supposed to be), his body still resembled a tall and incredibly lanky baby giraffe; and his movement in the moment resembled one trying to walk for the first time.

One of his bags breaks from the weight and his groceries drop to the ground. John curses the inventor of plastic bags as he fumbles with his other bags and drops his car keys. He immediately spits the disgusting taste of keys from his mouth, rubbing his tongue on his sleeve until his tongue is as dry as sandpaper. As he figures out what to do with his groceries, his day gets worse when one of the jars he bought starts rolling away on the cement. He curses to himself, wondering whether or not to run after that one jar or stay with his other items.

It's his jar of custard.

The jar that (oddly) compliments the now-crushed box of frozen fish fingers he also just bought.

It's just a stupid jar. He doesn't really need it, does he?

He chooses to run for it.

John runs after the jar, keeping his eyes on it. To his surprise, the jar stops rolling when a foot steps on it. John stops, seeing a combat boot on top of his jar. He should be grateful that someone stopped his jar but it's now covered in dirt. Overall, he has mixed emotions about how to feel about this situation. The one who stopped the jar picks it up. When both sets of eyes make contact with each other, John finds himself looking into familiar green eyes with big, sandy blonde curls in the background.

"River?" John questions, completely shocked. "River Song? Is that really you?"

"Hello Sweetie," the female adolescent of the same age, River Song, says with a wild smirk on her face. "Miss me?"

"Wha - what are you doing here?"

"Helping you," she replies, looking at the jar of custard she just picked up. River's eyes wander to the groceries left at the other end of the parking lot. "And my god, do you seriously need it."

John looks back at the groceries and then faces River, embarrassed. They walk back over to the groceries parked on the lot and instead of helping John pick them up, River snags his car keys from the ground.

"I'll pull your car up front," River says.

Instead of trying to stop her, John heads back to his dropped groceries to pick them up. Some were broken or dented, but at this point, he doesn't really care. He suddenly feels something whirring behind him. He turns around and sees his dark blue Ferrari with the engine running and River sitting glamorously in the driver's seat. She rolls down the window and sticks out her head and curls.

"How did you do that so fast?" He asks, picking up the groceries and throwing them in the trunk. He's mostly surprised since he parked his car all the way at the other end of the parking lot.

"Spoilers," she says with a giggle as she sticks her head back in the car.

"You know, my car usually makes a noise when parking."

"What noise?"

" _The_ noise."

River tilts her head in confusion. John begins imitating the noise which sounds like a mixture of a whale mating call and a starting chainsaw. River snickers as she sits back in her seat.

"It's not supposed to make that noise, you just leave the brakes on," she tells him. "Now, sit down. I'm driving."

"Yeah, well, I like that noise," he mutters bitterly to himself. "And who are you to tell me how to drive and operate my car?"

"Really? You're asking _me_ who I am? Sweetie, even you know better than to do that."

John rolls his eyes. He doesn't argue with River but reluctantly sits in the passenger seat, despite it being his _car_. Even before he gets his seatbelt buckled, River slams on the gas and he flies back against his seat.

This was going to be one hell of a car ride.

* * *

 **I am so excited for this story. I have the whole story already finished but will be updating it weekly. And yes, the chapters will be kind of short.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- What is the history behind these teenagers? And is River being behind the wheel really a good thing?**


	2. River! John!

**I know that there are a lot of people who don't get a 'new story' notification until the second chapter so if you're new here then hello sweeties (winks).**

 **I will be including little snippets of River and The Doctor's conversations from the show and I swear that they will make sense in relation to this story. They will be changed a bit to fit in with what's going on, but you will recognize the lines.**

* * *

Chapter Two: River! John!

River zips through the highway and John observes her from the adjacent seat.

In their high school, he and River are - or maybe - were classmates (he's unsure). To be scientific and classify them, she would be escaping detention while he stuck around the science lab to determine the impossible. They got along and often talked and even though they seem like they shouldn't work together, they just clicked. She sometimes flirted with him and he had to be told that it happened as flirting.

Rumor had it they liked each other but nothing was pursued. It wasn't a surprise frim River's end of the rumor since her lipstick was found on everyone's cheeks but for some reason, John's cheeks were always signed by her unlike anyone else's. They had such an odd relationship that often needed a flowchart when explained.

Then, River left for an archeology expedition across the world. She was gone for a couple of weeks and never returned when the rest of her troop did. More rumors spread like wildfire. Some believed that because of her crazy reputation, she got arrested in a completely different country which is way worse than being arrested in your home country.

John never wanted to believe it to be true, especially since he never got to say goodbye to her before she left. That was kind of done by choice since he hates goodbyes.

A few months pass and now River was back with no explanation or anything as small as a warning. It's not like he had a horrible reaction to her sudden reappearance. He merely acted as if she was gone for a weekend without explanation as opposed to months.

"What are you doing here, River?" John asks her, making River think that he's suspicious of her.

River looks at him wearily. "To see you."

"Where were you for the last five months?"

"What is this?" River asks, slowly becoming angry with him. "An interrogation? Do you think I'm some kind of criminal?"

John sits back in his seat, unsure whether to answer or not. River has no response to that either. Instead, she just looks out the window and continues driving. John plays with his bow tie for a bit in order to be doing something before looking back at River. He's mad at himself for putting this tension between them since he never meant to.

"Can I trust you, River Song?" He asks softly.

"If you'd like," River replies, "but where's the fun in that?"

River looks at John expecting a laugh of some sorts, but her expression lowers when she sees the amount of seriousness on his face as he looks at her.

"I'll tell you the truth soon," River says. "John, just trust me. I'm not a maniac."

John looks at her and nods.

"Psychopath, maybe, but no maniac," she adds only to lighten the mood. Little did he know that she was serious about that statement. "One day, I'll be someone that you trust, completely."

John doesn't respond with words but a soft smile. In that somber moment, they shared, River failed to notice that she accidentally ran through a red light. Both of them turn back and hear horns honking at them before police sirens. Both of their hearts being racing in their chests as they look at each other.

"You have a plan?" They both ask each other.

That gets them nowhere. Both of them huff in stress and chaos.

"I have an idea!" They both exclaim.

"Pull over," John orders.

In response, River steps on the gas. Even though John was wearing a seatbelt, he still flies back in his seat from the shock.

"River!" John yells.

"John!" River yells back. "Do you trust me to get us out of this?"

John doesn't hesitate. "Without a doubt."

River takes a sharp and unexpected turn, causing more cars to honk at them. John grips the handle on the roof and takes a sharp breath in and out. His pulse was accelerating at an exponential rate.

"Be careful!" John warns.

River laughs mischievously. "Being careful is ever so dull."

"Are you betting our lives?"

"Always."

And for some odd reason, he trusts his life to be safe and secure in her dangerous hands.

* * *

 **When I first planned this story, I didn't expect there to be all this relationship drama in it.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- find out the truth and plan behind River Song.**


	3. Hold On!

**Ah, yes, another weekly update :)**

* * *

Chapter Three: Hold On!

"I did many bad things while on the expedition," River admits, barely audible for John to hear over the loud sirens. "Nothing too criminalistic like murder or assault. I vandalized an ancient rock formation by writing 'Hello Sweetie' on it and stole something valuable. They put me behind bars for those and simply abandoned me there to rot and decay so I left, well, escaped is a better word. I'm an archeologist and I found something fascinating, what did they expect? I wasn't just going to put it back nicely or let the museum keep it. I found something, dammit!"

"Archeologist slash thief slash artist," John corrects.

"An archeologist _is_ a thief and an artist with patience."

River smirks playfully. John can't argue with that. He knows he shouldn't be like this but he smiles warmly. The idea of River vandalizing an old rock formation with the words 'Hello Sweetie' on it means something to him. It shows how carefree River is about the rules but ultimately cares about him all at the same time. That is why she's speeding from the cops because she wants to protect him at the end of the day.

"What did you find?" John asks.

River grins. "I'll tell you when you're older."

The cop cars are now visible in her rear-view mirrors.

"Oh, bloody hell," River curses under her breath in frustration. "Open the glove compartment, will you? I can't get more points on my license."

He opens the glove compartment of his car and sees a bottle of booze in there. He looks at River, perplexed since he never knew that was in there, to begin with. River winks at him and encourages him to drink it (she would drink it herself but even she knows better not to mix alcohol with the using of a motorized vehicle at top speed). John takes a swig straight from the bottle, allows it to swish in his mouth for a bit, but ultimately cringes at its taste before spitting it back in the bottle. River laughs a little, knowing that would inevitably happen but she just needed him to calm down.

"You got your license back?" John asks her with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

He remembers months back when River got her license suspended shortly after learning how to drive. That was when John would offer to drive her home and such.

River looks at him from the corner of her eye. She takes a deep breath and gives John a small, cheeky laugh for his hopeful child-like innocence. When he realizes her wordless answer, he sighs and puts two fingers to his now-throbbing temple.

"River, what are we going to do?" John asks, worrying. "You can't go back to jail especially since you just got here and escaped the first time. I can't go to jail just because I wouldn't survive for a day in it."

"Why not? We can always share a cell. You can never have the full jail time experience without escaping it at least once."

"River." His tone more strict this time.

"I like it when you're reprimanding," she says excitedly. "Alright, I have a plan. You might want to find something to hang on to."

And with that, River lets go of the steering wheel. John has no idea what idea the hell her plan is, but nobody is driving the car.

"River!" He exclaims. "Take the wheel!"

* * *

 **River in that last sentence will literally be me when I learn to drive.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- River has a plan.**


	4. I Hate You!

**Not gonna lie, this is my favorite chapter in the whole story.**

* * *

Chapter Four: I Hate You!

"What?!" John exclaims, quickly stretching over her body to get a grip on the wheel.

The sirens are still blaring, getting louder even if the two of them did not notice. John begins to panic as he tries to keep control of his own car to prevent an automotive accident. River leans back to give herself some room, though she doesn't mind his body touching hers. She unzips her leather jacket, takes it off, and chucks it in the backseat to reveal a tight black dress and a noticeable cleavage underneath. Just like her chest, John's eyes pop out. River looks at him and lights up at his expression though she tries to resist smiling.

"Eyes front," she orders, regaining charge of the current situation.

"Yes, ma'am," he replies, looking straight ahead at the streets again.

River pulls out a tube of lipstick from in-between her assets and applies a fresh coat of bright red lipstick. Fearing she put on too much, she claps her lips together and gives John a few quick kisses on his cheeks and forehead since she doesn't have a tissue or napkin to blot on. John is astounded as he tries to make do with what is actually going on, especially since River begins to unbutton the top of his shirt, undo his bow tie, and take one of the suspenders off his shoulders. River makes her messy curls an even bigger mess by shaking it around before putting her hands back on the 10-2 position of the steering wheel. John tries to say something but has trouble finding the right words to use in the current moment.

River eventually pulls over. She waits a few minutes before the cop approaches the cap and taps on the glass of the driver's window. River rolls down the window and smiles at the cop who has no words for what he sees in the car.

"Hello, Benjamin," River says to the cop, enunciating all the syllables in the name that doesn't even belong to the cop.

Both John and the cop mouth that name to themselves in confusion.

"Down girl..." John mutters to her in order to get her to quit the flirting. River slaps his upper thigh, near his crotch.

"Ma'am," the cop says to her, getting serious. "Do you have any idea how you were driving?"

River shrugs slowly and innocently, never losing eye contact with the cop. He leans forwards, getting a closer look at her since he could have sworn he's seen her before.

"Are you River Song?" He asks.

"Only on the weekends," River whispers back.

River winks the cop. The cop is flattered and begins blushing. John feels his body heating up and he isn't sure if it's because of embarrassment, fear, or jealousy. Maybe all three.

"Then who are you during the week?" The cop asks her, playing along with the little game she has.

River opens her mouth to reply, but someone else answers for her.

"Mrs. Robinson," John tells her as he begins buttoning his shirt and making himself look presentable once again.

River turns around and opens her mouth to him, completely mortified but slightly turned on.

"I hate you!" She yells.

John lingers in his seat for an extra second, his eyes not leaving hers. "No, you don't."

John winks at her. River begins to simmer, not sure if she should be mad at him or happy he's playing along.

"I, for one, am getting very uncomfortable with this," the cop says, backing away from their car. "I'm going to let this one slide but drive carefully from now on."

The cop leaves and the two of them wait for the cop to drive away before sighing in absolute relief. River cheers a little as John stretches to the back to get her leather jacket for her. River puts it on and places her hands back on the wheel.

"Where to now?" She asks him.

John shrugs and River smirks, beginning to drive and letting the car decide their next destination.

* * *

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- Where are they headed?**


	5. Dallirium!

**The 13th Doctor is a woman and I am just shook (I hate myself for using that word but it's an accurate representation of how I feel).**

* * *

Chapter Five: Dallirium!

After a while of driving along a silent road in a mutual silence, John starts to softly hum to himself that's loud enough for River to hear. She looks over to him with a small grin trying to form on her face as she tries to pick out what tune he's humming. River turns her focus back onto the empty road ahead and sees the reason why he's humming is because of the beautiful formations just before her eyes.

"I recognize this place," River whispers as her heart begins beating faster out of pure excitement. "That's Dallirium!"

John stops humming for a moment to look over at her. Her eyes are trapped at the beautiful location just in front of them and his eyes rest on her.

"It's always good to know where we're going," John says, changing the topic fast. "Just focus back on driving and we'll give Dallirium a wave as we pass by."

"C'mon, John, let's go."

He has no other argument. It may be his car but she's the one with the wheel in her hands. What she says will go, even if he was the one driving.

Both of them drive up to the cliff bordering The Singing Towers and exit the car. They walk out front and sit on the hood car, gazing out at the beautiful view before them. The Singing Towers got their unique name from the fact that when the wind would pass through the cave system on Darillium, it would harmonize with the cave's crystal layer, creating interweaving melodies. The music was supposed to be relaxing to the soul, but the two of them found their hearts swelling although neither spoke a word about it.

"When the wind stands fair and the night is perfect when you least expect it, but always when you need it the most, there is a song," John says before taking a glance at the girl next to him. "River Song, I could bloody kiss you."

"What's stopping you?"

John opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. She looked over and when he isn't moving, her expression lowers. River was excited for a moment at his advancement but backs away when nothing happens. She looks down at the ground, happy that her curls are big and poofy so they can cover up the tears she doesn't want to show.

"Are you in love with me?" John asks even though he has a feeling deep down that he knows the answer to that already.

River looks up at him with tears on the edges of her eyes. She blinks and they fall out as she takes a step closer to him.

"Yes, I am," she admits, looking him right in the eyes. "I've never denied it. But whoever said you loved me back? You don't go around falling in love with people. And sometimes, I don't know what I'm dealing with since you're nothing small or of the ordinary. Loving you is like loving the stars themselves. I don't expect a sunset to admire me back. Sometimes, you look right through me and it shouldn't kill me but it does."

River looks away again and crosses her arms. Her brows are furrowed but John sees hot tears fall from her eyes even though she shakes her hair to try and cover it all up.

John sighs as he straightens his bowtie.

"River, I am about to whisper something in your ear and you must remember it very carefully and tell _no one_ what I said."

Skeptical, River looks up at him and nods. John leans forwards and whispers a message in her ear. Every single one of those words plays with River's heart and she looks back up at him with a mix of sadness and joy in her sparkling eyes. He smiles weakly at her.

"You may kiss me some time," River says, giving him a small smile before prancing back to the car. "Just thought you should know that."

John grins. "I'll make it a good one."

"You better." She starts the engine as he hops back in.

* * *

 ** _Stay Tuned_ \- One last ride home for the two of them.**


	6. Goodbye Sweetie

**I'm just finishing this story today since I want to publish another and just needed to get this one out of the way.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Goodbye Sweetie...

After what seem to be the longest drive of their life, River parks the car in front of John's car. They both get out of the and know exactly what will happen next no matter how much they don't want it to. River makes her way around and stops right in front of the lanky man.

"River, please don't do this," John pleads. "You could stay with me, you know."

River grins, but even she knows better. "I'm sorry, my love, but as tempting as an offer like that it is, I really can't. I have a promise to live up to. You'll understand soon enough."

"C'mon, River..." He whispers.

John reaches out for her hand. River looks down and sees it, thinking of whether or not to take it. Instead, she hugs him. Taken by surprise, John slowly rubs her back.

"I. Will. Miss. You." River whispers to him.

They part a little and being looking into each other's eyes passionately. John quickly pulls her into a long, loving kiss. River tenses up at first but slowly eases into it. When they part, John has her head cupped in his hands and wipes a fallen tear away with his thumb. River smiles sadly.

"It's hard to leave when you never say goodbye," she tells him.

"Well then tell me because I don't know, how do I say it?" John asks. "How do I know whether or not you're going to come back."

"There's only one way I'd accept. If you ever loved me, say it like you're going to see me again."

John looks at her deeply and knows that she means it. He needs to do this for her.

"Right..." He mutters.

John keeps a lingering hand on her cheek for a moment longer before backing away from her. River watches him and it breaks her heart watching him go.

"See you around, my lovely River Song," he says.

River grins a little. "Till the next time, John Smith."

"Don't wait up."

"Oh, there's one more thing."

John snickers a little. "Isn't there always?"

"One day, it's going to be you and me running through all of time and space, just you watch. I wrote a set of coordinates on your windshield with my lipstick. Promise to visit me sometime."

"To your archeology site or your prison cell?"

River tries not to laugh but fails. "Spoilers..."

"You're a real enigma, River Song."

She smiles a little. "Better start solving it."

River starts to walk away. She turns around one last time to face the lanky man in his suspenders and bow tie she loves so dearly. She couldn't bear to leave him like this but with the day they just share together, it was the best memory one could ever ask for.

"Goodbye, Sweetie..."

And just like that, she vanishes.

* * *

 **I never planned for this story to have so much depth and romance in it. Wow, did I have fun writing this.**

 **Thank you all for reading this! I really hoped you all enjoyed it as much as I did.**

 **~ MysteryGal5**


End file.
